No tan ciego, después de todo
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [One-shot, final abierto] Al principio lo odiaba. Dejé de ser el Sasuke alegre y curioso. Ser ciego me había hecho darme cuenta de lo patética que podían ser las personas. Hasta que la conocí a ella. Fue esa misma mañana en donde conocí a Sakura Haruno. Y sin darme cuenta se convirtió en alguien importante para mí.


**No tan ciego, después de todo**

Al principio lo odiaba. A pesar de que no recordaba mucho porque el accidente había ocurrido cuando apenas tenía 8 años. Pero igual recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba haber quedado así: ciego. Me había acostumbrado a verlo todo siempre. A veces simplemente deseaba estar bajo tierra en lugar de mis padres. Cada vez que decía eso, Itachi se molestaba horriblemente conmigo. Al principio no entendía por qué. Yo simplemente no le encontraba el sentido seguir viviendo.

Los primeros años vivía como un huraño. Me negaba a salir incluso a la escuela. No quería que el resto se burlase de mí porque simplemente ya no veía. Pero para mis padres, mi educación siempre había sido lo principal. Por esta razón Itachi se las arregló para conseguirme un tutor.

Me alejé de todos y de todo lo del exterior. Dejé de ser el Sasuke alegre y curioso. Me convertí en un Sasuke frío y orgulloso. Un Sasuke que ya no le importaba la vida. Que vivía como si sus días ya no tenían significado alguno. Y sin darme cuenta, envejecí más rápido de lo que creí. Diez años pasaron sin que me dé cuenta. Y ya era hora de que elija una carrera para ya no ser una carga para Itachi.

La música siempre había sido algo que atesoraba mucho. A pesar de haber perdido la vista, seguía tocando el piano cuando me quedaba solo en casa. Tocar el piano me llenaba por completo. Era lo único que me mantenía con vida después de haber quedado ciego. Deslizar mis dedos por las teclas frías del piano era una sensación que no tenía precio para mí. Podría hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, y eso haría. Sería músico. Me ganaría la vida tocando piano. No me imaginaba haciendo otra cosa. Además, no tenía muchas opciones a parte de esa.

Gracias a unos contactos de mi hermano, la entrada a la universidad se me hizo sencilla. Solo una corta entrevista y firmar un par de papeles. En menos de lo que esperaba ya caminaba diariamente por los largos pasillos de la universidad.

Pero eso no me hizo cambiar del todo. Al contrario, me volví más hostil con las personas. Odiaba más que nada a aquellas que me tomaban por débil e inepto. Solo había perdido la jodida vista por un maldito accidente. Ser ciego no me hacía menos útil. Ser ciego me había hecho darme cuenta de lo patética que podían ser las personas.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

.

Me acuerdo claramente que tenía clases de teoría musical I a las 9:35 am ese día. Me habían cambiado el horario porque la profesora ahora tenía un curso nuevo que dar en las tardes. Al principio me había enojado, pero poco a poco me había ido acostumbrando.

Como todas las mañanas, salí de casa a las 9 para tomar el bus. Estaba ya en la facultad de música, a pocos metros para entrar a mi salón cuando ella se chocó conmigo. Al parecer tenía muchos libros porque cuando éstos se les cayeron de sus manos, hizo un ruido fuerte. Lo que más detestaba al ser ciego era que mis otros sentidos se habían agudizado aún más y ese ruido lo sentí como si hubiera hecho sangrar a mis oídos.

—¡Oh mierda!— me acuerdo perfectamente que susurró para sus adentros. Por afuera parecía ser una chica callada e introvertida; no una chica que soltaba palabras subidas algo de tono cuando tropezaba con alguien. —¡De verdad lo siento! Qué torpe que soy...

Estuve a punto de decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo último; pero cuando su aroma de fresas invadió mis pulmones, me retuve. Ni sé por qué lo hice.

Fue esa misma mañana en donde conocí a Sakura Haruno.

Ella se sentó a mi lado esa clase. Nunca había sentido su presencia anteriormente. Me daba una sensación de paz. Su voz tenía un timbre que nunca había escuchado antes. Al comienzo se me hizo un poco chillón, pero con el pasar de las semanas me fui acostumbrando a él; a tal punto que me pareció agradable.

Las primeras semanas que compartimos la carpeta, no hablábamos mucho. En realidad, era ella quien me hablaba. O más bien preguntaba. Cosas simples como la hora, si es que había logrado escuchar la fecha que el profesor había dictado... Al principio le respondía cortante, como lo hago con el resto de personas. Pero con el paso de las clases, me empecé a abrir más con ella.

Y sin darme cuenta se convirtió en alguien importante para mí. Se convirtió en mi luz. Me hizo darme cuenta que ser ciego no era tan malo después de todo.

Que, tal vez, me daba una perspectiva distinta del mundo.

Y fue así como fui dejando al Sasuke frío y orgulloso poco a poco de lado. Empecé a salir más. Conocí a personas que siempre habían estado ahí para mí, pero que yo simplemente las dejé de lado. A pesar de que no podía ver, lograba divertirme a mi manera. Escuchar su risa me alegraba el día. No era escandalosa como la de Naruto, o casi inaudible como la de Hinata. No creo que exista alguna palabra como para describir su risa.

Solo sé que cuando ella sonreía, yo no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

.

.

**Eh... ¿fin?**

.

_891 palabras_

_25 de febrero de 2014_

_La verdad es que últimamente se me ha dado por escribir un tanto así, con finales abiertos, en primera persona y sin un cierre (porque soy una floja)._

_Así que dentro de poco tendremos el epílogo de BY MY SIDE y continuare con la traducción de Con Cada Latido y seguiré con Fadeless (no crean que he abandonado a mis fieles seguidoras ;) ). Y un __**nuevo proyecto **__estará siendo publicado en ABRIL._

_Todavía no he decidido el título pero este es el resumen del long-fic:_

"Sakura era la típica chica _geek_ que ama a los vampiros, hombres lobo, nephilim, hechiceros... Para su sorpresa, su papá es transferido de sucursal a un pueblo bastante particular. Sakura amará su nueva escuela, en especial cuando un sexy vampiro la proclama como su novia el primer día de clases. Pero las cosas no pueden salir mal, ¿verdad?"

_¿Opiniones?_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
